1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to information retrieval
2. Description of Related Art
References, reports, technical papers and other documents are increasingly presented in digital formats. Authors of new works frequently make links or connections between portions of the new work and other documents. However, most conventional document authoring systems require that these links be created manually. Some conventional recommender systems, such as Google's Find Similar automatically select documents similar to the first document in a list of documents. These conventional recommender systems select related documents based on the documents statistical similarity to the selected first document. Thus, oft-mentioned but less relevant terms in the first document can distort the selection of additional relevant documents.